


I always assumed my respect for you was clear

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: A one-shot collection for my tumblr prompts





	1. Chapter 1

[squashbee](http://squashbee.tumblr.com/) asked: Prompt Time: Spones + microscope, fluff!

* * *

 

 

McCoy was hovering over Spock’s shoulder while he was highly concentrated, looking through a microscope. “May I help you, Doctor?” he asked without raising his head.

“No, no, don’t let yourself get distracted because of me.”

“I can assure you that your presence will not affect my efficacy to perform my work.”

McCoy raised an eyebrow. “So not even a little?” He sounded offended. “What if I do this?” He started to poke Spock’s arm.

“I would prefer if you refrain from doing that.”

“So it’s bothering you?” McCoy’s lips curled up.

Spock sighed, finally looked up from the microscope and turned his chair to McCoy. “May I ask what your intention of being here is, Doctor? To my knowledge the medical team did not send anything to get analyzed, so you are not waiting for any results. Your shift is not over yet, so it shouldn’t be a social call. What are you doing here?”

McCoy looked down, dodged Spock’s gaze. “Maybe I like watching you work.”

“This is illogical, Doctor. Why would it please you to watch me working?”

A blush creeped up on McCoy’s face. “Because you are so calm and content. I like it. It calms me.”

Spock nodded. “I see. Then let me resume my work and you can watch as long as you prefer.”

McCoy smiled widely and fetched a chair. “And after that we have dinner?”

Again a nod. “After that we have dinner, Leonard.”


	2. Chapter 2

[depressedleonardmccoy](http://depressedleonardmccoy.tumblr.com/) asked: Spones Angst: Leonard's afraid of touch but won't tell Spock, so everytime Spock touches him he feels the aggrivation and feelings of being grossed out in Leonard's mind and mistake's it for Leonard hating him. It's only when he see's Leonard becoming physiclly uncomfertable at someone else's touch that he asks

* * *

 

 

Spock never noticed it before, never looked closely enough, just assumed it was all about him. Now that he thought about it he almost only seen McCoy close with Jim or with his patients. That’s why he never gave it a thought. McCoy and Jim were close, had been for years when Spock just met them. There were never any indicators that McCoy could be uncomfortable with someone touching him. Not until now.

They brought some injured men and women from a science station on board of the Enterprise and McCoy was treating them. Spock had stayed in the sickbay to gather their reports about what happened. He just talked with the leader of the science group who was already finished with his treatment when he noticed out of the corner of his eye how McCoy backed away a bit from his current patient. The patient was a beautiful woman, long blonde hair, and it was obvious that she tried to get the doctor’s attention, touched him at any opportunity she could get.

Spock watched them a second longer before he forced his attention back to his interview, ended it as quickly as possible, tipping the information into his PADD, and then excused himself.

He walked over to McCoy. “May I have a word with you, doctor?”

McCoy looked up, confusion in his gaze, but he nodded anyway. He pointed to his office. “Give me a sec, I’m coming right away.” He put a hypo up to the woman’s neck and released its ingredients into her blood. “So, you’re all done,” he smiled at her.

The woman smiled right back, took his hand and squeezed it lightly. “Thank you, Doctor McCoy.”

Spock saw how the doctor stiffened under the touch. “You’re welcome,” he said though, not showing his discomfort to his patient. Then he followed Spock into his office.

“What’s going on? You got some information what happened down on this planet?”

Spock looked at him for a second, confused about this question, until he realized that McCoy had no reason to think that something else was going on. “No, there is something else I would like to discuss with you, Doctor.”

He became wary in an instant, crossing his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Which would be?”

“Your interaction with this patient.”

Before Spock could elaborate, McCoy had already started talking, “I can’t believe it. Now you also want to dictate how I should do my job? Listen, Spock, I’m the doctor on this ship, and even if you think that I’m not skilled or talented enough or whatever that doesn’t give you the right to criticise my work. I don’t look over your shoulder on the bridge either, pointing out that you maybe misinterpret the readings of the planet.”

“That was not what I was trying to say, doctor. I believe you do your work with complete satisfaction.”

“Oh, ehm, thanks.” McCoy looked startled as if he didn’t know what he should do with this kind of information. In the end a little smile played around his lips. “What were you trying to say then, Spock?”

Spock linked his arms behind his back. “You seemed … uncomfortable.”

McCoy froze, just like he did when this woman touched him. “Oh, oh that was … nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

As a Vulcan Spock didn’t worry but he couldn’t stop himself to think about it. “I noticed it before actually. You had a similar reaction when I touched you. I felt discomfort … disgust even. So I stopped, assumed that you didn’t value me personally.”

McCoy shook his head. “Oh, no, Spock, that wasn’t like that at all. You may be a pain in the ass sometimes but I value you as a friend. It’s just,” McCoy stopped, obviously uncomfortable with this topic of conversation, “I don’t really like to be touched.”

Spock frowned. “You are a doctor. Isn’t this your job?”

McCoy nodded. “It’s okay if I touch people, if I have control over it. I ask my patients every time if they are okay if I touch them because I know how it can make you feel. But if someone touches me without asking in advance or without my permission I really _don’t like it_.”

Spock wanted to nod and say that he understood but there was still one question nagging him. “You and Jim?”

McCoy smiled at that. “We know each other for a long time, Spock, and it wasn’t like that from the beginning. We came a long way since then. It’s easier with people I completely trust.”

Now Spock nodded. “I understand.” He was ready to go, had he gathered all the information he intended to get from this conversation.

McCoy stopped him though with his soft voice, “Spock?”

Spock looked at him intensively.

“I don’t doubt that we both will be like this someday as well. Just give me some time, okay?” McCoy held out his hand and Spock only stared at it for a second before reaching for it. He hesitated once more just before he touched McCoy’s skin. “It’s okay, Spock.” He made an inviting gesture but still didn’t take action, just waited for Spock to touch him.

Finally Spock grabbed McCoy’s hand and shook it lightly. It was the first time that there were no negative feelings rushing through the telepathic bond. This time Spock could feel gratitude and hope. “I fully believe you to be right, doctor.”


	3. Chapter 3

_[depressedleonardmccoy](http://depressedleonardmccoy.tumblr.com/) asked: Spock adopts an orphaned vulcan baby who's parents died in an attack on a space station (that killed everyone but the kids) because he saw how much Leonard loved the kid and thought it could use a good family._

* * *

 

 

Leonard didn’t look up when he heard the doors of his office open. He had told Christine that he didn’t want to be disturbed so it could only be one person that walked in like that. Okay, it could be Jim as well, but he just assumed it would be Spock. And he was right.

“Is everything alright, Leonard?”

Leonard shifted his head just slightly. “Yeah, why?”

“I assumed you would be in the transporter room to see off the children. You seemed quite fond of them. And it’s customary to say goodbye, isn’t it?”

“I was busy,” Leonard mumbled, shoving some padds over his desk, not really doing anything. Leonard could imagine how Spock raised his eyebrow just about now without even needing to look.

“Leonard?” Spock took a step closer.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll miss them.” Leonard turned around with his chair. “And I couldn’t bring myself to see them off. It’s easier for me like this.”

“They will all brought back to Earth and find new families who will look after them.”

Leonard sighed. “I know that they will be fine, it’s not that. It was just … not so quiet around here. Sometimes it’s nice to have children around who see the whole world so differently.”

“It was an interesting experience I have to agree.”

Leonard smiled thinking back to them. “Especially this little Vulcan. He seemed to look up to you, Spock.”

“And he was fascinated by you, Leonard.”

Another sigh escaped his mouth. “I will miss him. He was a lot like you.”

“There is something I need to tell you about him. I have spoken with Admiral Lewis that Selik would not find a home on Earth and needed to be brought back to New Vulcan. So I offered the service of the Enterprise to complete this task - with agreement of the Captain of course.”

Leonard looked up. “So you mean, he is still on board?”

Spock nodded. “Indeed he is.”

A huge smile spread on Leonard’s face. “These are excellent news.” He pushed himself up from his chair and gave Spock a kiss on his cheek. Then he reached for his hand and tried to pull him after him. “Let’s go to him.”

Spock though remained steady on his spot. “There is another matter I need to discuss with you, Leonard.”

A little confused Leonard looked at his partner.

“It has not escaped my notice that you seem very fond of this boy.”

Leonard nodded. “Yeah, so?”

“Selik has no living relatives. There is no one on New Vulcan who will claim him. I was thinking we should.”

“You mean adopt him?”

“It seems quite logical to me.”

Leonard chuckled. “Of course adopting a child would be logical to you.”

“If you are not fond of this idea-”

“No, no,” Leonard was quick to say. He moved closer to Spock. “I’m really fond of this idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

_[logicheartsoul](http://logicheartsoul.tumblr.com/) asked: _ _"Then tell me what you want." - Spones_

* * *

 

 

“So what can I do for you?” Jim asked and leaned back in his chair, eyeing both McCoy and Spock suspiciously. It was rare that they both wanted to talk with him - together. “Please don’t tell me that you teamed up with Spock only to assure that I’ll come to my medical test tomorrow.”

“No, no, that’s not it,” McCoy answered and he seemed a little nervous. Jim couldn’t remember the last time McCoy was nervous. It had probably been during their Academy days during finals or before the date with this hot blonde girl who was totally into him. But here, out in space, McCoy had never been nervous, complaining and grumbling most of the time but not nervous.

Jim was intrigued to know what this was about. “Well, then tell me what you want.”

Spock made a step forward, arms behind his back like usual. “We are merely here to inform you about the change in our personal relationship, Captain.”

Jim’s eyes widened and he turned his attention from Spock to McCoy, and back to Spock. “Are you serious?”

“As you know, sir, vulcans do not lie.”

Jim rolled his eyes and looked at McCoy.

“Do you really think I would joke about this?”

Jim laughed shortly. “No, not really. But this is really inconvenient at the moment.”

“What do you mean, Jim? We sticked to all of the rules, believe it, Spock made sure of it.”

Jim raised his hand to calm McCoy down. “Relax, it’s just the timing, Bones. Couldn’t you have waited one more week to tell me?”

“I do not understand what difference this would have made, captain.”

McCoy on the other hand got it. He shook his head in disbelief. “There’s a bet, right?”

“Uhura won.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me on [tumblr](http://www.beyondtriumvirate.tumblr.com) and feel free to send prompts as well :)


End file.
